


【空骑相关】【奎莫】《莫诺蒙夫人必须死》

by LuciferRiddleClue



Category: Hollow Knight (Video Games)
Genre: F/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-15
Updated: 2020-06-15
Packaged: 2021-03-03 19:07:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,152
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24730531
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LuciferRiddleClue/pseuds/LuciferRiddleClue
Summary: 奎若x莫诺蒙，写是这么写但是大约也是各种复杂感情揉成团的感觉。总体来讲是以使命的完成与死亡作为结尾的师生爱。有完整的剧透成分和各种基于剧情文本的妄想推测。
Relationships: Monomon the Teacher/Quirrel (Hollow Knight)
Kudos: 5





	【空骑相关】【奎莫】《莫诺蒙夫人必须死》

**Author's Note:**

> 奎若x莫诺蒙，写是这么写但是大约也是各种复杂感情揉成团的感觉。总体来讲是以使命的完成与死亡作为结尾的师生爱。
> 
> 有完整的剧透成分和各种基于剧情文本的妄想推测。

“夫人的生命之火已经熄灭，而我又必须于回忆之中一次又一次仰望。”

梦中无法俯瞰档案馆。他毫无印象，悬崖边缘的石雕上留下苍白文字，有意做出警告：离开此处便将失去宝贵的心智。他起初无法理解，仅是困惑，在看到石雕时确信自己抱有自由意志，但又无法确认留下文字的、这一王国的统治者是在信口开河。现今只能继续漫无目的向前进，且为自己留有宝贵的自由意志而庆幸。哦，自由意志，宝贵的自由意志。当他在思考些什么的时候，必然会触碰戴在头上的面具。习惯性的动作来源不明，而每当他如此做时，便好似有微弱电流自全身穿过。现在正是如此，无形的、思虑的棘刺穿过他，纠缠不休绕成环，就要箍在他的右前肢指节。刺痛使他思考，又加以阻挠。恶性循环绵绵无绝期，但整体姑且算是螺旋式上升，他感受到当他来到这片土地上时，记忆或多或少清晰了些。他猜自己必然与谁有过关于自由意志的，讨论、辩论，还是争论？他的确难以想起，头顶的面具先前有些蒙尘，但比他的回忆更光滑如新。此时此刻的他仅能确信自己还很年轻，挥舞骨钉的手还足够有力。我足够年轻，还能找出问题的答案。他必须知道面具的主人是谁，是谁给予他诗歌与思辨。他要捞起雾气中的模糊影子，那影子纤长、高挑而柔软，隔着面具与他相望。

你是谁？他试图用骨钉割裂朦胧雾气，然而那身影终究晃晃悠悠飘荡到远方——或许并非如此，这身影从未主动离他远去。曾有学者于石板上刻下文字，记录某种奇妙现象，将其称为神明的捉弄：在沙漠中见到远方的王国。他的的确确曾穿越荒芜沙漠，但倒也没指望过遥远地平线上方浮现的王国。他记得有谁同他说，眼睛将会欺骗你，而心灵不会。他下意识地攥紧节肢，在那之中好似有柔软触须环绕。有时他不得不杀死那些因瘟疫而发狂的虫子，在防卫之时用骨钉划开他们的腹部。灼热的、橙黄色的脓液溅射出来，而他绝不用面具挡下。当他用雨水清洗身体时，就像想起那冰凉柔软的触须，与同等冰凉柔软的眼神，与其他虫子都不同。那是谁？他仍要向下探索进而求知，他发觉自己内心深处的本能便有这么一部分：求知，是在索求什么？是这个王国的知识吗？他手提提灯前进，最终发觉正有呼唤穿过雾气与泡泡。骨钉劈开漂浮的泡泡的触感过于真实，泡泡在雾中分裂成两半。他发现自己的回忆愈发清晰，有人尽可能以简单易懂的语言与他讲述生命的起源：“讲讲这峡谷，这水母，讲讲那些大小不一的，我的孩子们。它们被透明的胶质包裹脆弱的核心。它们不断分裂，产生许多个体，有的是相同的思考。”

“那您是从何而来呢，夫人？这个世界又是从何而来？有人说是王创造了世界，也有人说是来自远古的，被遗忘的光芒。夫人，在我眼里您一直无所不知，您知道正确的答案吗？”

“我看起来是将所有的知识关进了这档案馆，但知道的或许没有你多，奎若。”

“您这是什么意思？在我眼里，您就是圣巢最聪明的——”

“不要说，奎若。想想萤火虫一族，还有战士的坟墓。”

“为什么？”

“没有为什么。”

“……夫人？”

“好吧，你可以不说话，但你不能不思考……把这些思考记录下来，把这段历史记录下来。见证它。”

“答应我。”

王之光，旧日之光，精华，梦，思想流动，雾中的低语缓缓向他逼近，他睁开双眼，发现自己竟是在一株长相怪异的植物旁睡着了。一株矮小的植物，有着扭曲的枝，悬着圆形的叶。那像是某种奇妙的装饰品，他记得自己必然在什么地方看到过。而他有时也会见到那个小家伙，那个小小的白色的流浪者，举着骨钉追逐粉色的发光的光圈。他从某只蛾子口中得知植物的名字，与此同时问起她那过于逼真的、也许是梦的场景。蛾子看向他，只是轻轻摇头，说记忆的答案还需要自己去找。他需再次出发，因而原路返回。他不搭乘鹿角虫，只是觉得自己的双脚更为可靠，而漫长路途时时刻刻让他清醒。他逐渐感受到那呼唤着他的声音越来越近，直到最后在峡谷里奏出长鸣的交响曲。水母们慢慢靠近他，簇拥他，他感到体内有着相同的共鸣。他们知晓相同的名字，且能一起呼唤。

在档案馆的大门前，他想起了那个名字。每一个音节都很清楚，在此时他发现自己的声音变得有些沙哑，而他头顶的面具，似乎也是感应到了什么。夫人，莫诺蒙夫人。安静的档案馆，沉睡的档案馆。她就在这里，她在呼唤着我。他摘下面具向上仰望，从不尝试戴上。他知这从不属于他，也不尝试借此去看对方曾经看到过的世界。

鬼魂来了，小小的流浪者来了。他发觉自己与这流浪者有相似之处：都在流浪，都被同一者所选择，所呼唤。他们没有任何交流，进入档案馆时只是短暂地在长椅上休息。他转身时注意到椅背中心的花纹。她的确无处不在。小小的流浪者注意到他的视线，似乎是有些好奇。这也不奇怪，也没什么人会特别了解被封印起来的，梦的守护者的。于是他就讲，在他们穿过重重长廊向下而出，最终与档案馆的守卫碰面之前断断续续地说，说着那些他不知不觉想起的事情。与此同时，越是诉说回忆便越明晰，他竟是想起许许多多细节。他想起较他者更低的体温，偶然稍稍掀开的面具。他并不在乎面具下有的是一张不同于面具的脸，还是同那些水母相似的透明胶质包裹的橙黄色核心，又或者——面具师说，很难辨清圣巢中的虫子是否戴着面具。这不重要，这些远不及那些对话与思考重要。他如此说：莫诺蒙夫人教给我一些东西，思辨应当成为本能的一部分，也许这与某种似乎来自王赐予的心智没有区别。说完后他有些后悔，他是没理由让其他虫子承担这些无厘头的话，但他发现这流浪者似乎本就善于倾听，他也就稍稍放心。

去吧，去见莫诺蒙夫人吧。他几乎完全想起了档案馆内的全貌，他甚至想起自己曾在哪一个小房间中读书写字，推着小推车为夫人搬运厚重的书籍与沉重的玻璃管。他记起当莫诺蒙夫人仅仅只是小憩的时候，巨大的水母也不曾离开她。忠诚的守卫，思虑简单……就是纯粹。他用骨钉切开透明的外壳时，暴露出那似乎要流动的，脆弱的核心。小小的流浪者以骨钉劈砍，他似乎能听见穿透整间档案馆的尖啸。他怎么能听到沉默水母的心中所想呢？可尖啸的确存在，让他感到难过：为了莫诺蒙，为了莫诺蒙。不要绝望。

巨大水母的尸体完全爆裂开，残骸悉数落入酸液之中，不可能留下什么。已经没有时间，他不能驻足停留。他在高高的水箱前举起面具，感受耀眼的白光刺痛自己的双目。封印要解除，流浪者来了，而她也感受到了。一时间他恍恍惚惚站立不住，甚至以为在水箱中沉睡的身影是睁开了眼睛，在看着他。不，梦境的守护者怎么可能苏醒？而流浪者现在就要进入梦中。他应当杀死梦境的守护者。是的，莫诺蒙夫人必须死。她预料到了王国的未来，对此心甘情愿。若流浪者有一丝犹豫从梦中退出，他也想好要如何劝说：你为什么犹豫？慈悲是件好事，但你和她都同意这么做。勇敢点，朋友。这也是他要对自己说的，不过流浪者相当果决，并未从梦中突然离开。这很好。他想，这样我就不用担心自己说话说到一半说不下去了。

他无法看到梦中场景，但能想象在空旷的空间里——夫人，莫诺蒙夫人，将承受下所有的攻击，最终消灭。时间没过多久，他感受到生命之火的熄灭，封印被摧毁。他知他们别无选择，但他还是选择先为刚从昏迷中醒来的小小流浪者送上安慰。毫无疑问，这是沉重的任务，但她也同意，而你身手不凡，一定能做到。

继续旅途吧，继续吧。他这么告诉流浪者，而他感觉自己无法继续。在他完成使命，重拾记忆的一瞬，他才发觉岁月早就沉重地压在他的身体上。这是什么？是她的研究取得成果，让我还能在漫长的旅途中感受年轻者的活力吗？他知道自己的声音变得像是干瘪的果实，而这骨钉对他来说十分沉重。他拖着骨钉向前，寻找能休息的地方。现在，他无比渴求宁静。他不得不告诉流浪者，年岁的沉重让他无法与对方一起前进了。

他还是寻到了圣巢美景的所在地。令人意外，没人能想到圣巢首都的雨水来自湖泊，就是从这底层向下渗透。很美，望不到边际的蓝色湖泊摸不清深浅。这就很好了。他坐在岸边，花费很大的力气把骨钉直立插好。但这不是全部，他实在是太累了，感到直不起腰。他想要投入某个巨大的怀抱，在那里一切都能被揽下，且被原谅。在他落入蓝色湖泊前，他再度感受到右前肢的指节处有着尖锐的刺痛感。是荆棘，是某种发电蝇的电击。他终究会想起一切，想起他拖拽着自己早已年迈的身躯寻求经久不衰的执念，也会想起某种看似早已离他远去，现今再度于身体内不断鼓动和呼之欲出的感情。他们研究发光蝇，研究水母，研究圣巢的历史，研究远古传唱的歌谣。他们知一些虫以交尾表达爱，有的则要轻点水面，但这是爱还是繁衍？看上去，他们无法研究“爱”。

“我爱您，夫人。”

“我也爱你，奎若，我亲爱的学徒。我也爱我的孩子们。我们享有相同的爱。”

我的爱比夫人的爱活得更久，并且我即将与她相见。为此，他感到一点安慰。此时，他在蓝色湖泊的深处看见飘摇的触须与纤细的身影，比起在水箱之中的沉睡，这样的身影显得更加平静与自由。

我确信自己已经心满意足。

fin.

**Author's Note:**

> 补充：
> 
> 使用奎若曾是莫诺蒙学徒的设定，来源：剧情推断和Fandom分析。
> 
> “你为什么犹豫？慈悲是件好事，但你和她都同意这么做。勇敢点，朋友。”是奎若的原台词，在进入莫诺蒙的梦境时如果不慎中途退出，就会听到这样的对话。
> 
> 在流浪者日志里关于低语之根有详细的设定：在低语之根下睡觉会做逼真的梦。
> 
> 原文：It's said that sleeping under one of these trees can cause one to experience bewildering, vivid dreams.
> 
> “王之光，旧日之光，精华，梦，思想流动”是档案馆里的文字记录，可以调查。也许这暗示莫诺蒙不仅了解圣巢白王统治的历史，连辐光统治时期的都有所了解。


End file.
